1BCJ Ep2 Sweet Child of Mine
by Lantana75
Summary: A distraught man believes Peter Hutter is the man who killed his son a few years ago.
1. Memories

A man, a woman, and a teenage girl stood at the headstone of a grave under a tree.

"He would have been twenty-seven today," Susan said. "Nathan was such a good boy." She looked at her husband. "Tell me we raised him right, Henry."

"We taught him to be honest, fair, to respect people, and to always do the right thing, Susan," Henry said. "That's all parents can do. We have taught Lisa the same thing and she is growing into a fine young woman." He looked at the headstone. "I just wish we could get the man who did this to us."

"He was pardoned," Susan said. "He did something the president found deserving of one. He and his friends were all pardoned."

"Why would the president pardon a man who killed a boy?," Henry asked.

At home, Henry saddled up his horse. "Susan, I will be back as soon as I possibly can," he told his wife. "You do anything you must to keep both you and Lisa safe."

"Dad, where are you going?," Lisa asked as she exited the house.

"I have something important to do, sweetie," Henry replied. "You stay here and help your mother. I will be back as quickly as I can. I'll bring you both back gifts."

"I love you, Daddy," Lisa said as she hugged Henry.

Henry hugged Susan and then mounted his horse. He rode away at a trot. Susan and Lisa watched until they couldn't see neither Henry nor the horse.

1


	2. Chance Meeting

Peter woke up as the sun splashed rays of light over the bedcovers that covered him and Jennyfer. He looked at Jennyfer, who was still sound asleep. Peter stroked her long brown hair. She looked so small when she was asleep. He took a deep breath and got up.

Jennyfer woke up a little later, just as Peter was leaving the bathroom. His long brown hair was still a little damp; he was dressed except for his boots; and he was ready to leave this town.

An hour later, Peter and Jennyfer were riding out of town.

The horses walked along the road, neither Peter nor Jennyfer in any hurry at all. They had no idea that anyone was after Peter for any reason at all. They were relaxed in their saddles, riding at the side of the road to let faster travelers pass by.

"We'll stop in Fort Smith," Peter said. "We'll stay there a couple of nights and see what leads we can get. We'll figure out our next move after that. Brisco and his pals are probably there already."

"I wouldn't doubt that," Jennyfer smiled. "Come on," Peter urged. He kicked Twister into a canter, followed by his lady.

Peter and Jennyfer trotted into town and slowed their horses to a walk. "He's here," Jennyfer said. Peter looked. Jennyfer was pointing at several horses tied nearby. "That's Comet right there."

"Yeah, that's Comet," Peter agreed. "I'd know that horse if I were blindfolded." Peter and Jennyfer dismounted their horses, tied them, and went into the restaurant. They found Brisco, Bowler, and Dixie at their table and sat down with them.

"Let me guess," Brisco said. "You're looking for Logan Casey and the fifteen-thousand dollars in reward for him."

"Absolutely," Peter smiled. "And you are, too."

"We ain't teaming up this time," Bowler protested strongly.

"First come, first served," Peter replied. "I ain't teaming up either."

"Peter, let's just go," Jennyfer said. She stood up. "Come on, babe. We have better things to do."

Peter stood up and followed Jennyfer out of the building.

"Why did you do that?," Peter asked.

"I didn't want anything to start," Jennyfer replied. "That's why. You don't need any trouble now. Let's get a room."

Peter sighed. He knew she was right.

Henry rode along the road at a moderate trot. He rode to the side, allowing slower travelers to pass by him. A city man, Henry was not one who seemed to be able to handle himself in the west. He had seldom even fired a gun. His six-shooter and rifle were both old and had seldom been used. How hard could it be? You just point it and pull the trigger.

Henry's horse was not exactly a long-distance horse either. The old animal was holding his head low and was showing signs of fatigue. In town, Henry took the horse to the livery stable.

"Sir, this horse is almost dead," the man at the stable told him. "If you're riding a long-distance, you'll need a younger horse."

"Are you sure?," Henry asked.

The man looked into the horse's mouth. "This animal is almost aged twenty," he reported. "He's been worked hard and he's exhausted."

Henry sighed. "Where can I get another?," he asked.

"Go down the road and see Jake," the man replied. "He's got some great horses for sale; young ones; seldom ridden or worked. Go see him and he'll make you a good deal."

Henry nodded. "Just pasture this one," he said.

Henry left the stable.

The next day, Henry left the hotel and claimed his new horse from the stable. The bay stallion was saddled and ready to go.

As Henry was about to mount up, two other stablehands came in and took out two more horses and began to saddle them. Outside the stable, he noticed Peter and Jennyfer waiting. He realized this was him: Peter Hutter. He couldn't shoot here. There were too many innocent people that could be hurt or killed. He decided he would follow them from town and take his shot there.

Peter and Jennyfer mounted up and rode towards the edge of town at a quick walk. Henry followed a few yards behind, careful to keep where he could always see them. He knew he had to be careful not to shoot the woman. She probably had no clue what kind of man Peter was.

As the couple rode out of town, Henry watched and waited for his chance. He rode at a moderate walk and drew his six-shooter. One hand holding the reins and the other aiming the gun, Henry pointed the gun at the man he believed killed his beloved son.

2


	3. City Slicker

Henry pointed the gun, still frozen. He had never shot a person in his life, not even in self-defense. And now he was aiming to shoot a man in the back who was moving away from him. He could not control his shaking hand.

Jennyfer got an uneasy feeling and turned in the saddle, horse still walking, to look behind her. She yanked the rein as she screamed, "Peter, look out!"

Peter jumped, hitting the ground as Henry fired. The bullet hit a tree on the other side of the road. Jennyfer sighed, relieved that her man was not hurt. Peter, stunned, sat up. Still on the ground, he propped himself up on his hands and looked at Henry.

"What in God's name is your problem, mister?," Peter asked, still not standing up. Jennyfer rode closer and stopped near Peter.

"You don't recognize me?," Henry asked.

"Never seen you before," Peter replied. "Never."

"Are you sure?," Henry asked, still pointing the gun at Peter. Jennyfer was anxious, hoping for the best. Still on her horse, she watched Henry carefully. "Look at me really good, buddy," Henry went on. He was also still on his horse.

"I have never seen you before in my life," Peter said. He dared not try to stand. Henry might take it as an attack attempt and shoot him. "I have no idea who you are."

"You killed my boy," Henry said. "Nathan Carson. Eight years ago, you and some guy named Big Smith killed my boy."

"I have never killed anyone," Peter insisted. "I have robbed, kidnapped, and stolen horses. I have never killed another human as long as I have been alive."

"But you knew Big Smith," Henry said. "And you didn't stop him."

"I was not with him all the time, mister," Peter said. "That man was indeed the kind of man that would kill somebody for no reason. He just enjoyed it. I have never killed anyone. Anyone."

"He's telling the truth," Jennyfer said. "Do you really think the president would give a pardon to a man who killed somebody?"

"Politics," Henry said. "Maybe it was good politics."

"Good politics?," Jennyfer scoffed. "To pardon a murderer?"

Henry lowered his gun, but continued to glare at Peter. Peter was still on the ground, not wanting to stand up. He was almost afraid to even breathe. This man was watching him like a hawk.

As Henry inched closer to Peter, Jennyfer made one quick move. She grabbed the knife from her boot, tossed it, and sliced the man's arm. The gun dropped to the ground, firing it.

Jennyfer had started carrying the knife in her boot a few months ago and had asked Bowler to teach her how to use the knife. Now, she was very good at it; not as good as Bowler, but good enough.

Peter jumped to his feet and grabbed the old gun. He threw it into the woods. Jennyfer drew her own gun, aimed it at Henry, and warned him not to move at all. Henry obeyed. His arm was still bleeding and he was in pain, but he knew this woman meant business.

Peter mounted Twister and took up the reins. He rode to Henry and took the rifle from the holder. He backed Twister up and tossed the rifle into the creek that ran alongside the road. "Go fish," he told Henry. He turned Twister around and rode off at a trot. Jennyfer put away her gun and followed her man.

Henry didn't know what to do. He watched as the couple disappeared around a bend.

Henry dismounted his horse. He found his gun in the woods and picked it up. He returned to his horse and mounted up. "He's still a dead man," Henry said to himself. He kicked the horse and followed the road at a quick walk.

In town, Brisco mounted his horse. As he was about to ride out, he looked up as Dixie was riding towards him. She stopped her horse closeby.

"Somebody just took a shot at Pete and Jennyfer," Dixie said.

"What happened?," Brisco asked. "Are they all right?"

"They're fine," Dixie said. "They're headed for Sweetwater now. What do you want to do?"

Brisco sighed. "We're going the same way anyway," he said after a moment. "We'll find them there and figure this out."

Brisco, Dixie, and Bowler rode out of town down the same road that their colleagues had just taken. They trotted along the road.

"Wait," Bowler suddenly called. He stopped and dismounted his horse. "This is where the shooting happened." He looked around. "Pete either fell or jumped from his horse here. Looks like he sat here on the ground for a bit."

"The shooter may have been pointing the gun at him," Brisco suggested. "Telling Pete not to move or he would shoot."

"There's a bullet mark in that tree there," Bowler said as he walked to the tree. He took out his knife and dug out the bullet and it dropped into his open hand. "This thing is over ten years old." He walked over and tossed it to Brisco, who was still on his horse.

Brisco caught the bullet and studied it. "I don't think we're dealing with a professional," Brisco said. "I think we're dealing with a spur of the moment thing." He noticed the clear water of the creek and pointed at it. "Bowler, there's a rifle on the creek," he said. "Grab it, will you?"

Bowler retrieved the gun. "This is older than Comet," he said as he looked at it. "City dweller's gun."

"You know, with Pete's history of robbery and kidnapping, could this be revenge?," Dixie asked. "Maybe somebody has decided to get him back for something."

"That makes sense," Brisco said. "Let's get moving."

Bowler left the rifle behind and mounted up. The three travelers cantered on towards Sweetwater.

In Sweetwater, Peter and Jennyfer were sure that they no longer had anything to be concerned about. At the saloon, they dismounted.

"Take the horses, Jennyfer," Peter said. "Get us a room and I'll meet you later."

"Sure thing," Jennyfer said. She led the two horses away.

Brisco, Bowler, and Dixie rode into town and slowed their horses to walking.

"The stable," Bowler said. "Jennyfer's got the horses."

The three rode over to where Jennyfer was talking to the stablehands.

"Jennyfer, are you all right?," Brisco asked.

"Oh, I see you heard what happened," Jennyfer said. "Yeah, we're both fine, Brisco. Peter's at the saloon. He's hoping for some more information on Logan Casey. Casey likes to cheat at Poker."

"So do I," Brisco smiled. "Watch your back, Jennyfer."

Brisco dismounted. "Dixie, why don't you deal with this?," he asked as he handed the reins to her. Bowler also dismounted and followed Brisco to the saloon.

"Men," Jennyfer said. She took Comet's rein from Dixie and moved him so Dixie could dismount.

"Who's winning the Logan Casey race?," Dixie asked.

"Looks like we're equal right now," Jennyfer replied. She let the stable worker take Comet. "It's nothing personal, Dixie," Jennyfer said. "Believe me." She took a deep breath. "I'm going to go relax in the hotel room for awhile."

Jennyfer walked away.

3


	4. You're All Mine

The night was slow and quiet in the small town. Brisco and Dixie were sound asleep when pounding at the door awakened them. Brisco groaned.

"Now what?," Brisco growled. He got to his feet as the pounding continued. "Hold on!," he barked. "I'm coming!"

When Brisco opened the door, Peter was there. The expression on his face said it all: fear.

"Please tell me you know where Jennyfer may be," Peter asked.

"I haven't seen her since I left Comet at the livery," Brisco replied. "She was with your horses and talking to Dixie."

"She never came back," Peter said. "And Rain is still in the livery."

"Wait for me downstairs," Brisco said. "I'll be down in a minute. We'll find her."

Outside the hotel, Bowler was studying the ground. "Jennyfer has small feet, so these are her prints," he said as he pointed. Brisco and Peter remained quiet as he went on. "She was taken by force," Bowler went on. "See these marks at the toes? She was fighting. Then, these prints are from a man, probably about the same height as Pete." He stood up and followed the footprints. "There was a cart here, pulled by one horse," he said. "She was picked up onto it." He looked around a little more. "There's another horse being led along," he said. "His own horse, obviously."

"That guy," Peter said. "The one who tried to shoot me."

"Did he say why?," Brisco asked.

"He said I killed his son eight years ago," Peter said. "You know me, Brisco. I have never killed anyone."

"I know that," Brisco said.

"He mentioned Big Smith," Peter added. "He knows that I knew him."

"Big Smith is dead," Brisco said. "His body is probably in a shark's belly by now."

"Big Smith killed a lot of people," Peter said.

"And you did nothing to stop him," Bowler pointed out.

"He would've shot me if I tried," Peter said. "He would say he was your friend, but never meant it."

"Yeah, I can believe that, Pete," Brisco said. "I don't think he had any empathy for other people at all. I always wonder if there really are people who have no feelings whatsoever. Is that even possible?"

"Do I look like a psychologist, Brisco?," Peter asked. "How in the hell would I know that?"

"That was rhetorical, Pete," Brisco said.

"This way, boys," Bowler said as he led the way and watched the tracks in the dirt. Brisco, Peter, and Dixie followed him.

As the sun was clouded out later in the day, a light rain began to fall on the three men and one woman. They continued to ride at a canter and follow the path left by the wagon.

The four riders came to a fork in the road. Bowler studied it. "Looks like he didn't know which way he wanted to go from here," he said as he pointed out the tracks and marks. "These tracks go all over the place."

"Which way, Bowler?," Dixie asked.

"That way," Bowler replied. "Come on." He cantered down the road to the left, followed by the others.

"The abandoned silver mine," Brisco said as the group came to a stop and saw what was in front of them. A small wagon with a workhorse was just outside the entrance. A saddled horse was tied to that.

"Let's go," Brisco said.

The four dismounted their horses and cautiously entered the mine.

2


	5. Pretty Woman

Brisco led the way, holding a lantern for some light. The path was straightforward. All the side paths were either blocked off by boards or shut off by old cave-ins.

"There should be a large open space eventually," Brisco said. "Watch your step, everyone. And don't move anything."

Old caves are dangerous and Brisco knew it. They were prone to cave-ins, which could trap the group in and they would never be able to get out. That would mean certain death. They would end up watching one another die until one was left.

At the end of the path, there was indeed a large open area; just as Brisco had said. In the center of the area was a metal frame. Tied to the frame was a rope that secured Jennyfer's hands together over her head and to the frame. She was blindfolded and gagged with bandannas. She had obviously been crying.

"Jennyfer," Peter whispered. He jumped to make a move towards the woman he loved. Brisco grabbed his arm.

"Not so fast, Pete," Brisco warned. "We gotta approach this calmly and make sure she doesn't get hurt."

Brisco and the others, guns drawn, approached Jennyfer slowly and carefully. She was still not aware of their presence and was still fighting against the ropes and sobbing.

"Jennyfer?," Brisco asked. "Stay calm. We're gonna get you outta here as soon as we can."

Brisco studied the frame, making sure there were no booby traps on the frame or on Jennyfer. He nodded at the others.

"He's here someplace," Brisco said. He removed the blindfold and the gag from Jennyfer's face. She was relieved when she saw Peter. She looked at him and said his name.

"Go on and get her down from there, Pete," Brisco said. "We'll look around and find your nemesis." He looked at Bowler. "Come on."

Peter finished freeing Jennyfer. She collapsed into his arms. "You're fine now, baby," he said as he held her tightly against him and stroked her hair. "You're gonna be fine."

"Yeah, she will," a voice said. "But you won't be fine."

Peter looked over and saw Henry standing there, aiming a gun at him.

"I doubt if the woman knows who she's sleeping with," Henry said. "Does she know what you've done all your life?"

Peter turned around and moved so he was in front of Jennyfer, wanting to protect her. "It's all in the past," Peter said. "I don't do those things no more." Jennyfer held onto his left arm, which was still holding her back. "Just don't hurt Jennyfer," he begged. "She's not a party to anything I have ever done."

"I know that," Henry said. "But you let Big Smith kill my son."

"No," Peter replied. "He would have killed me, too, if I had tried to stop him. That's who he was."

Henry cocked the hammer, but he was afraid to shoot. He knew that he could likely harm Jennyfer also. Peter was still standing in front of her in his attempts to protect her.

"Hold right there, Henry," Brisco said from the path he had just looked down. "Put the gun down."

"That man killed my boy," Henry said.

"I know what he's done," Brisco said. "I used to chase after him for the bounty that was out on him. But, he never killed anyone. He was a thief and involved in a few other illegal activities, but he never took a life at all. That I know. Put the gun down."

After a tense moment, Henry dropped the gun. Peter and Jennyfer both let out sighs of relief.

"Come on, Jennyfer," Peter said. "Let's get outta here."

Peter escorted Jennyfer from the mine as Brisco kept Henry right where he was.

"Do you have any sons or daughters, Mr. County?," Henry asked.

"No, I do not," Brisco said.

"Then, you have no idea how it feels to lose a child," Henry said. "Even an adult child. If you are ever blessed with them, I hope you never have to feel the pain that I am feeling."

"I really am sorry for your loss and your pain, Henry," Brisco said as he put away his gun. "I am truly sorry. But revenge is not the way to handle it. I lost my mother before I was a teenager and my father a few years ago. I wanted to kill the people responsible, but I didn't. Trust me, real justice feels great. Revenge eats away at you. You go home and be with the rest of your family. They need you."

Henry sighed. He finally nodded.

Outside the mine, Peter and Jennyfer were on his horse and waiting for the others. Moments later; Brisco, Bowler, and Dixie appeared with Henry in tow.

Henry glared at Peter.

"I'd be truly shocked if you get any sleep at night, Hutter," Henry said. He mounted his horse and took off.

"I haven't had a decent night sleep since I was twenty," Peter admitted. "Until recently, that is." He looked at Brisco. "Brisco, I have never said this before in my life," he said. "Well, I've never meant it before. But I do mean it now when I say 'thank you' for helping me get Jennyfer back safely."

"It's no problem, Pete," Brisco replied. "Just don't disappoint me. Go on and get her home."

Peter kicked the horse, trotting off with his passenger.

"I always knew he wasn't all bad," Dixie said. "I guess anyone really can change."

"I don't think he was happy doing what he did before," Brisco said. "It was simply what he knew. I have no idea how his childhood was, but I have heard that everything all your life shapes who you are. Maybe he didn't have responsible parents."

"He never talked about his childhood," Dixie said.

"Except once," Brisco said. "He told me he was shy."

"Shy?," Dixie asked. "Pete?"

"That's what he said," Brisco replied. "Let's go. We have a new lead on Logan Casey. I think Pete's gonna be a little occupied for a bit."

"I don't think he cares about that anymore," Bowler said. "What's the lead?"

"Come on," Brisco said. He rode the other direction, followed by his companions.

3


	6. Means to An End

Brisco, Bowler, and Dixie rode into the small town of Ash Flat in Arkansas. There, they found the horse everyone had described as Casey's animal: a beautiful leopard-spotted Appaloosa.

"That horse stands out too much," Brisco said. "That's his downfall."

Bowler smiled. "Let's take him," he said.

Dixie waited with the horses as the men went inside. She listened to the familiar scuffling sounds. A glass bottle hit the ground just outside the doors at Dixie's feet. A moment later, Brisco and Bowler exited the saloon with Logan Casey in custody.

"Are they all this easy?," Dixie quipped.

After they turned over Casey, Brisco suggested they return to Sweetwater. They mounted their horses and rode towards Sweetwater.

In Sweetwater, Peter and Jennyfer were in their hotel room and lying in bed, over the covers and clothed, on their right side. Peter was holding her back against his chest. She was holding his hands in both of hers. She wanted to stay there forever.

Brisco, Bowler, and Dixie rode to the hotel as the sun was setting and dismounted.

"Let's get some sleep," Brisco said. "We'll take care of things first thing in the morning."

Jennyfer fell asleep. Peter slowly and carefully moved his arm from beneath her and laid her down. He took her boots off of her and put the blanket over her. He then went to bed himself and slept soundly, knowing the Jennyfer was with him.

In their own room, Brisco and Dixie were lying in bed awake. Brisco was staring at the ceiling.

"You know, Dixie, seeing Pete and Jennyfer together got me thinking about things," Brisco said. "I'm thinking of settling down, maybe in a small town, become sheriff, and stay in one place. What do you think?"

"It would be nice to be able to see you every day," Dixie said. She did not always accompany her man on his chases.

"Bowler would never quit, though," Brisco replied. "That's the part that troubles me. These chases can be a two-man thing."

"He could team up with Pete," Dixie said.

"Bowler would eat him alive," Brisco said. "He tolerates Pete, but they would never work well together. That I know."

"Well, what about Whip?," Dixie asked.

"Now that might work," Brisco said. "We'll send him a message in the morning and have him meet us in Little Rock. I heard that's where Pete and Jennyfer are supposed to be leaving for soon."

"Get some sleep, Brisco," Dixie said. "We both need the rest."

Dixie fell asleep within minutes. Brisco held her until he also fell asleep.

Author's Notes:

1. Peter Hutter (John Pyper-Ferguson) carries a nickel-plated Colt .45 Single Action Army Revolver, famously known as Pete's Piece.

2. Brisco County, Jr. (Bruce Campbell) carries a Single Action Army revolver, a 7 1/2" Cavalry model with custom carved grips that once belonged to his father.

3. A Meteor 10-gauge sawed off side by side shotgun appears to be the main firearm carried by Lord Bowler (Julius Carry) in the series. He carries the sawed-off shotgun in a rifle sling on his back.

2


End file.
